Blind as a Bat
by lonelyxromance
Summary: Oneshot AU. Grimmjow may have been the new kid, but he was going to get what he wanted. Switches POV, no sex xD
1. Chapter 1

Hello, yes I know I have another story going. I'm bad. At least it's just a oneshot, it popped in my head so I wrote it when I had some free time.

It's yaoi (GrimxUlqui) but not hardcore, rated for language and all around depressingness, happy ending though!

No beta, so I'll prepare to battle the grammar Nazis

It's an AU

Italics are always Ulquiorra's flashbacks, even if they're under Grimmjow's POV.

**Ulquiorra**

_I sat in the library with the book open in my lap, my legs swinging in opposite directions. My fingers slid across the book, easily gathering the information that my eyes couldn't receive. My fascination was slowly turning into an obsession, I'd already read this book a few times before but for some reason I couldn't get enough. I wanted to memorize it, every detail, every species, every fact that went along with them._

_Since the moment I'd learned what a bat was, I was mystified. Their eyes didn't work either, but they could see with their ears. They took the sounds that were around them and turned them into pictures, places to avoid, things to touch. They had something I wanted desperately._

_I'd been hearing footsteps, light and irregular, since before I'd sat in this chair. One set had come a bit closer than usual to me, I wondered if someone finally wanted to be my friend. The other set joined in quickly though, and they stopped abruptly._

_"Wait! Don't go over there." I recognized the voice. The girl was in the same class as me, second grade. Her voice was light, somewhat airy and shy, but still held the bubbly tone of a life gone right._

_"Huh? Why not?" The boy replied. He was the teacher's favorite, second to me. He and I were the smartest in the class. _

_"Because," the girls voice dropped to a whisper. It didn't matter of course, my hearing was better than anyone's. _

_"The scary kid is over there. What if you get what he has?" I didn't bother telling her that my eyes weren't contagious. That there was no way for anyone to "get" what made me this way. I was waiting, I was good at being patient. I wanted someone who wasn't afraid, who wouldn't run away when they found out I couldn't see._

_I could hear the girl protest more, and slowly a fuzzy form started to appear in front of me. I couldn't see his face, I knew well what people were supposed to look like. I knew what eyes were, where noses should be, but I couldn't see them. All I saw was a form, an outline of a person with light hair, blurred beyond recognition. _

_I saw movement and felt pressure- a finger- jab at my arm, and just as suddenly the figure in front of me disappeared, leaving nothing but the blue sea below me that must have been the carpet. I heard a gasp, and then giggles fading to the back of the room. I turned my focus back to the book in my lap, and tried to stop the tears that blurred my vision even further._

The tension in the room flared, the argument was so unbelievably predictable that I'd lost interest quickly. My head turned to the window automatically, searching for the contrast between green and blue just beyond the clear glass that I couldn't see.

The new student that sat behind me, with the shock of blue hair that even I could see from my seat, had already started trouble. The teacher, also fairly new, was trying to contain his apparent manic behavior.

Repeatedly, the man had kicked my chair, thrown things, or made comments trying to aggravate me. Each and every time I ignored him, opting to stare blankly out the window or in front of me. I assumed, like any other simple minded brute, he would eventually lose interest and find someone a bit more reactive. He hadn't. Instead he had only changed his angle, asking the science instructor why I didn't participate in any of the class discussions, or why I was never asked to read aloud like everyone else.

I was surprised he really had no idea. Of course I couldn't blame him, after all, I wasn't completely blind. If something was close enough, seeing through the mass of blur was no problem. If it was further away, my ears would do the rest of the work. I supposed it shouldn't come as a surprise that I didn't seem blind.

It didn't matter much to begin with, the school had ordered all of my necessary books in brail. The only reason that the teacher never called on me was simply because I refused to answer.

He stuttered, trying to find a reasonable excuse for the blue haired student behind me. The truth, as with everyone, was that he was afraid. Afraid that I would turn my gaze on him, my eyes that he feared saw everything and nothing.

Everyone knew about me, but no one wanted to discuss it. To them I was an enigma, a bad omen that was meant to be left alone. That was the way I wanted it. That was why I'd moved here in the first place, to be forgotten by everyone I'd left behind and ignored by everyone around me.

This new person was an inconvenience.

I blinked slowly at the window, knowing that soon enough the bell would save the exasperated teacher from explaining too much.

**Grimmjow**

I wanted to know more about this kid. The guy was like a rock, every day he'd sat in front of me hardly moving, not speaking, just staring. And not the normal, spaced out kind of stare either, it was blank and emotionless, like there was nothing interesting to look at.

To be honest it kind of freaked me out. Still, I wanted to know what it was that made him think life was so boring.

For the past couple of days I'd been tormenting the black haired guy in front of me, but he still had yet to do anything about it. He acted like I wasn't even there at all, like I didn't exist. I still had no idea why that pissed me off so much.

I knew people thought I was rude, arrogant and an all-around unmanageable person. But I was never _ignored._

I wasn't really paying attention to the ass hole at the front, stammering like an idiot trying to come up with an answer. I was just trying to get his attention, some kind of reaction or hint that he was even listening. His head turned from straight ahead to stare out the window, in the same way it had a hundred times in the past few days. I growled in irritation.

He was going to pay attention whether he liked it or not.

The bell rang and he was already halfway out the door by the time I stood up, his bag slung over his shoulder and his ever-present blank stare in full force. I followed him with a huff and made my way into the hallway.

I caught up with him before he could disappear. He had a habit of doing that, especially when I was trying to find him. I stared at his back, his left hand in his pocket and the other halfheartedly trailing the lockers like they were old friends. I noticed how almost everyone gave him a wide birth, like there was an invisible wall between where he stood and the rest of the student population. Anyone who breached that wall stepped immediately back into place without a second glance.

I was sure he knew I was following him. Whatever had given him the clue, he'd known since I turned the corner from our last class. His pace was quick, like he was trying to avoid an actual conversation while still looking unbothered.

I felt a grin spread across my face. Well. If he was just shy then this would turn out to be pretty boring.

"Hey, dumbass." I reached out, and my right hand landed on his shoulder with a bit more force than I'd planned.

_The hand that was clenched on my shoulder was excruciating now, I didn't know how much longer I could take it. The small of my back was throbbing, the corner of the bookcase jabbing into it painfully. Even though I knew it would just get worse, a little noise of complaint found its way out of my mouth. _

_Almost in the same instant, the pressure on my shoulder released, only to find its way to the back of my head, my hair being pulled backward to turn my face upward in almost an unnatural position._

_"Years of waiting and _this _is what we got. _You, _a kid so fucked up you can't even see right. You still think you have the right to bitch? We're the ones stuck with you, the ones who have to deal with your whinny ass complaining about how you can't see, and you can't find your way around, or you can't do anything right. It's sickening to be a father to such a complete dumbass for a kid." _

_He dropped my hair roughly, and I tried to hold as still as possible. The less I moved and the less noise I made the quicker it would be over. My mind didn't comprehend the movement from my fuzzy eyesight in time. I felt my head hit the floor before I felt the sting on my cheek, but still it came all too soon. Tears sprung in my eyes, the same eyes that caused me this pain now. _

_For the hundredth time in my life, I wanted to claw them out. To rip at them with my nails until somehow they could be normal so my parents wouldn't be so ashamed of me. _

_"And you." I heard the strangled protest of my mother, I knew where she must have been. Every time my father did this, she would hide behind our living room couch. I couldn't blame her, being near me would only draw attention to herself, it would only cause her more pain. I knew that. But still, I wished she'd try for me. I wished she'd hold my hand and lie and tell me everything would be fine. _

_Instead she hid behind the crunchy couch and whimpered. I couldn't see her, she was too far away to even see the blur of skinny limbs and wild hair that she was. I imagined her instead, folding in on herself, trying to make herself as small as possible. The thought made me want to cry again. _

_"You made him this way. You fucked up our kid and what do you have to say for yourself? All you ever do is apologize, but that hasn't fix anything has it?"_

_I covered my ears with both hands, trying to block out the screaming, the thuds, the crying. It didn't help. My hearing was better than anyone's._

I never saw him move. There was no shift in his stance for him to turn, no warning from his muscles that told me what he planned. One moment my hand was on his shoulder, and the next my arm was slammed and pinned against the lockers beside me with so much force I was sure the sound carried through the entire school.

I blinked, completely taken by surprise. He stood in front of me, my arm still pinned by the back of his wrist, his eyes staring ahead of him yet again, landing on my chest without focusing even in the slightest.

I wasn't sure if he hesitated, or if he was just waiting for the message he was trying to send to sink in completely.

"Stay back."

Without another word he turned- much less suddenly- and stalked off, both hands hidden safely in his pockets.

**Ulquiorra**

I heard Murcielago screech, unfurling his featherless wings and flying to the post on the opposite side of his uncommonly large cage. It was meant for a bird, but birds and bats did have a lot in common.

I'd been staring in Murcielago's direction for a long time now, once home from school I set my things next to me on my bed and I hadn't moved since. It had gotten dark long before he'd woken up, I knew it must be around ten thirty.

He had gotten to me. He knew it, and I knew it. This reckless, brazen male that was still teetering on the edge of boy and man knew how to get under my skin. I was shocked at how simple it was to shake me, that simply touching me could bring reactions out of me that I had no control over.

No one ever got close to me, no one had ever dared. Whether it was my own doing or a human reaction to anyone different I had no idea. Either way, Grimmjow had completely ignored all of it, and I couldn't figure out why I wasn't livid.

Distance was my protection, my sanctuary, and he invaded it without a second thought. Shouldn't I be angry? The reaction I'd had was instantaneous, a built in response that would probably last my entire life as long as I wasn't use to the contact.

I wondered if I should stop, maybe being physically close to other people would make it easier to hide that kind of reaction.

The thought made my stomach turn.

In my mind, I saw a thousand different hands reaching for me, trying to pull me away from myself. I shuddered, and pushed the thought away.

I would never be one of them, the public had aversions to me from the start. All of them were repugnant, disgusting. They would never fool me again.

_I overheard Miss May- my second grade teacher- talking to my mother. I'd only caught a few words from my place across the closed door, but I already knew why she was talking to her. Miss May didn't want me anymore. She said I was smart, but she didn't feel like she could teach me anything anymore. _

_I didn't bother cursing my eyes again, I was sure they already knew I hated them. They must have hated me too, because they still hadn't changed. Everything was still murky, the eye doctor described it to my mom one time. He said that looking through my eyes would be like looking in a mirror after a hot shower. Of course, I had no idea what he was talking about, but my mom seemed to understand after that. _

_The door opened, bringing me out of my thoughts. Miss May's voice seemed lighter, like a weight that she didn't know she had had been taken off of her shoulders. For some reason, the realization made me want to cry, I wanted to take hold of her skirt and beg her to let me stay in her class, to tell her that I would be good, I wouldn't ask for help anymore, I would learn things on my own now._

_Instead, I sat quietly, staring ahead of me with my head high and my hands fisted in my lap._

The next few days and weekend passed without incident. Grimmjow sat behind me uncommonly quiet, only speaking when his newfound friends decided to bicker with him or ask him no doubt pointless questions.

I watched him, or rather heard him, grow more and more impatient with each passing day. The first two days he bounced his knee almost the entire class, the next three he tapped his pen on his desk and shifted nearly constantly, the last day I knew he'd had enough.

I had waited, patient as always, for his endurance to end. I knew my peace wouldn't last long.

I made my way down the hallway when the bell rang for lunch, headed toward the library that was nearly empty during the free period.

I closed my eyes in silent frustration when I heard familiar footfalls behind me, my ears carrying me where I needed to go.

**Grimmjow**

The whole thing was driving me completely insane.

On the one hand, I was even more curious than I had been before. This guy obviously wanted to be left alone, which of course made me not want to leave him alone. I wanted to know why he kept himself away from everyone, why everyone kept themselves away from _him._ I'd asked around and everyone I'd talked to said that no one knew much about him, but I'd gotten the feeling they were trying to avoid a subject. Before I could ask, or threaten, they'd shuffle off like they had more important things to do. I wondered if the whole school thought he was cursed.

Of course, the black haired kid obviously had issues. But who doesn't? He didn't seem like the kind of guy to go off one day and blow up the school, but then again I'd never expected him to react the way he did before either. The guy was a walking riddle, and I was sure the answer wasn't simple.

But there _was_ an answer I was sure, and I wanted to know it. Whatever creepy loner crap he was pulling I was sure it wasn't as bad as he- or anyone else- made it out to be.

I had my chance to find out one day, I was late getting to lunch because the geometry teacher had pulled me to the side, apparently pissed off that I'd started a shit throwing war in her class, and I'd caught sight of a familiar figure headed toward the high school library, walking ahead of me as always.

I fell into step behind him, careful not to reach out to him. Losing an arm wasn't on my list of things to do, and this guy was obviously stronger than he looked.

He walked a bit longer, and stopped in front of the library door still facing away from me.

"Yo" I grinned, obviously he wasn't trying to avoid me now.

"What do you want" There was no inflection, nothing other than the context that would convey it as a question.  
"Who the hell are you?" I couldn't catch the words before they were out. It wasn't what I'd meant to say, I'd meant to say something sarcastic, something rude that would piss him off. I wanted him to turn around.

"What do you mean" Still, no inflection, his head was hardly even turned.

Suddenly, I was angry. My hands fisted at my sides and I growled under my breath. The little bit of restraint I had was slipping with every word he seemed to ignore.

"I mean _who the hell are you? _You ignore absolutely everyone, and this whole place treats you like the plague and you don't even seem to give a shit. What _do_ you give a shit about? You don't talk, I never see you study, and _why the fuck won't you even look at me when I'm talking to you?"_

Without thinking, I'd forgotten that I wasn't going to touch him and I'd reached out to grab his wrist, spinning him around. He went completely still under my grasp, but I hadn't noticed.

For the first time his eyes lifted, landing somewhere around my chin. They were a bright emerald green, and oddly smudged and fogged over where his pupil was. My own eyes widened, my mind blanking completely, any caution I'd had left forgotten completely.

"You.. can't see?" I hardly recognized my voice, catching me by surprise was somewhat of a feat. I didn't think I'd ever been so confused before.

"No." His reply was quiet, solemn. It held an age-old sadness that I knew I could never begin to understand. I knew it was what I was hoping to see from the beginning, some kind of proof that he was even alive. Still, I regretted it. I didn't want to hear that one word answer that meant more than he'd probably ever said before.

Without my permission, my hand tangled into his hair. Again, he went completely still, like he was afraid to move even a fraction of an inch.

I pulled his head onto my chest and buried my face in his hair, and what felt like ages later his still form relaxed, one hand reaching up to ball the back of my shirt into his fist.

_My mom was kneeling in front of me crying silently, her hands on my forearms and her head lying on my shoulder._

_"One day someone will be able to love you." She was whispering, but her voice sounded loud right next to my ear. I looked down at her, wondering if she was trying to convince me or herself. _

_"Someone will find you and take care of you and they won't care about your eyes. You won't be alone forever, you'll see." _

_I watched the car get smaller and smaller down the road, and wondered if I'd ever see my mom again._

There you have it, hope it wasn't too depressing.

Just so we know, I did do some research. I'm not a total bum. The disease this is based on is Retinopathy of prematurity, you're born with fucked up blood vessels in your eyes and glasses don't help. Unless you take care of your kid of course. Thus the shitty parents.

Please review, let me know if I should make it more than a oneshot, or write a sequel. Or just tell me if you liked it.

Adios lovelies, I'll update Unfamiliar as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes yes, I have made this a twoshot. I had a little idea for it that I couldn't type for AGES 'cause my computer exploded, so. Now I have a new one, a macbook that is a billion times better than my stupid old crap computer. And I am now able to type freely. Hazzah!**

**This one's mostly Grimmjow's POV, and there isn't many flashbacks ( I think like, two. )**

**I'm beginning to realize this is a bit OOC. And not gonna lie, it's preeetty fricken fluffy. But come on people, if you were looking for authentic character behavior Ulqui would have beat the shit out of Grimm the second he tried to hug him and this couple would never have happened. Ever.**

Chapter Two

Prologue (sorta)

**Ulquiorra's POV**

Grimmjow. I'd heard his name, but it wasn't important before. Now, Grimmjow had his arms around me, Grimmjow was breathing on my neck, Grimmjow had his hand in my hair.

Grimmjow wasn't avoiding me.

Grimmjow wasn't laughing or whispering.

Of all the years I'd wished I could see, yearning for sight that I didn't have, I wanted it now more than I ever had. I wanted to see him, to know what he looked like. I wanted to read the expression on his face so I could know exactly what he was thinking, like so many people had done in all the books I'd read.

The bell tolled, and I slowly released my grip on the back of his shirt, his head lifting from my shoulder.

How long would this last? Would he leave me alone again, was this just some kind of apology? Would he realize why everyone avoided me and start to himself?

Suddenly I panicked, the hand holding his shirt clenched again, and I froze.

"Nn? You okay?"

I looked up, trying to see through the blur harder than I ever had before. I wanted to read his _face. _

People were pouring into the hallways, headed to the next class. School seemed so unimportant now, I knew exactly where I would rather spend my time. I composed myself, and headed off in the direction of the Zoology room, though I doubted I would be paying much attention. He didn't try to stop me, which worried me even more.

The rest of the day passed without incident, as always I was left to myself, free to ignore my surroundings and focus solely on things I knew I shouldn't. If he saw me in the halls he didn't make it known. By the end of the last period I gathered my things from my locker, having completely convinced myself that I would never speak with him again. I told myself I had to forget him, and everything that had happened earlier that day.

I'd forgotten who I was, and realizing it again was burning holes in my chest. I was Ulquiorra, I was meant to be alone, I was unwanted and unwelcome and that was the way I wanted it. Grimmjow was right to keep his distance, and I refused to be a burden to anyone anymore.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and shut my locker with unintended force, and realized I recognized the footsteps that headed toward me.

I didn't know if I should wait or not, he may have just been passing by, so I turned and strode toward the door.

His pace quickened, slowing down only when they were to the immediate left of me.

"Hey, mind if I walk with ya?"

**Grimmjow's POV**

It'd been exactly two weeks and three days since I first started walking Ulquiorra home. I kept count 'cause every day I would find out something about him that I didn't know, and probably no one knew. I knew he lived alone, and had since junior high. His adopted parents paid his rent because they didn't want anything to do with him. I knew he owned a bat, Murcialago or something like that- who I had been told too late- liked to bite. I knew he was a horrible cook, which incidentally had nothing to do with him being blind. I'd stayed for dinner one night and ended up taking over, later he'd told me no one had ever taught him how, so he threw things together until it tasted alright enough to eat. Of course, that was probably the reason he hardly ever ate to begin with.

We spent a lot of our lunch hours together, usually in the library or hallway. It was progress, a lot more than anyone else had gotten I was sure, but still I didn't know hardly anything about him. He didn't talk much, or hardly at all really, and I usually provided a lot of the conversation. His answers to questions were always short, his expression completely blank.

It was driving me insane.

I found myself wanting a reaction again, I wanted him to show something other than a blank face, I wanted to know he _felt_ something. I'd tried pissing him off and it hadn't worked, I'd seen him sad and it was completely out of the question, and I had a feeling smiling would probably kill him.

Maybe I was thinking too hard. I wasn't really one to know, I tried not to put much thought into anything really. I tried again, without success, to figure out why I even bothered. Why did I care what happened to a kid who was probably damaged beyond repair, who froze up when I so much as brushed his shoulder.

Which was exactly what had happened, I huffed, pulling my arm back from the coffee table that held the two large meat lovers pizzas I'd ordered. I was sprawled on my couch, arms and legs hanging off random corners, with Ulquiorra in front of me leaning against it.

I'd finally convinced him to come over to my house, only to find out I had absolutely nothing that he could do. Movies, video games, everything I owned were made for people who could see. Ulquiorra, always prepared and probably saw this coming- no pun intended, settled himself silently on the floor in front of the couch and took out what seemed to be a blank book.

The whole twenty-odd minutes that the movie I'd thrown in at random had been on, his fingers slid across the pages rapidly. I'd watched him more than I'd watched the TV, wondering just how a bunch of bubbles on paper could be anything like words. Curiosity had always gotten the better of me.

"How does that work? Reading like that."

He turned his head toward me, but he didn't answer right away. I wondered for the hundredth time if I'd said something I shouldn't have.

"_Do you want me to teach you, Mama?" I didn't want to hope, I didn't let myself smile even a little. This was my third foster mother, the other two had given up on me in the first few weeks. I'd been with this one for two whole months, it seemed almost too good to be true, other than the fact that she was busy a lot. She was always gone, so was my foster father. But maybe, if I was good enough, they'd want to keep me this time._

_She didn't look at me, her voice was still turned away and I heard her flip one of her papers around. I knew she was talking to me though, I was the only one in the room besides her and Fifi, Mama's puppy that felt more like a football sized cotton ball._

"_I'm not your mother, you'll call me by my name Ulquiorra. Now go and play, I'm very busy and I don't have time to play games."_

"You want to know?" He blinked at me, like I'd just asked for ten thousand dollars.

I felt my face pull into a frown. What, did he think I couldn't figure it out? "Yeah, why would I ask if I didn't?"

He reached out slowly to grab my hand dead-on, it was scary how much he knew without being able to see it, and pulled it down to the page he was on.

"Close your eyes or you're cheating."

"Nn." I replied, I wasn't really sure what he said. I was watching his face, his frown wasn't as deep, his shoulders weren't so rigid, and his eyes seemed lighter, like some of the weight on his mind was lifted. He looked like he was almost.. smiling.

He held his hand over mine, pressing my pointer finger into the page, sliding it over the raised specks on the paper.

"This is an 'A'" I nodded, completely forgetting that he probably wouldn't know I had.

His other hand glided across the page until he found what he was looking for, and pulled my hand to it. "This is 'B'"

I was surprised how easily he found what he was looking for, finding letters out of blank pages. In minutes he'd taken me over the entire alphabet, and a few scattered words. I was sure he knew I wouldn't remember any of it, but I was to distracted to ask why he kept it up. I'd never seen his face so animated, even if it was still far from the actual meaning of the word.

He was showing me his world, which didn't seem as dark to me as it use to.

He turned to me, his hand hadn't moved from its place above mine, with his lesson over and the almost-smile still pulling at the corners of his mouth. A mouth that, as it happened, only sat a few inches from mine. I hated the distance. I knew all I had to do was close it, push forward until it collapsed. The only problem was I didn't know how he would take it. I didn't want to ruin everything. I didn't want the heaviness in his eyes to crash down again and block me out forever.

Slowly, regretting every extra centimeter, I stood up.

"Come on."

I flipped my hand over so ours were palm to palm, and pulled him up.

"Where are we going?"

I chuckled, absolutely certain that he wouldn't be happy about it.

"I'm teaching you how to cook."

"You just ate."

"Shush."

**Ulquiorra**

_My stomach growled again. I hugged my knees tighter, trying to force it to stop. My foster parents were on another business trip, and I'd already eaten everything that didn't need to be cooked. I'd never been taught how, and the only time I tried I'd gotten a burn that took days to stop hurting. _

_The last time I asked, my foster mom got mad. She said I was to young to learn and I'd hurt myself. I never showed her the burn I had. I didn't want to know what she would do if she found out. She would hit me, I knew it. I pulled my knees closer again._

If I thought it was hard before, it was impossible now. Grimmjow, who I'd assumed was only teaching me because he was always hungry and was looking for an excuse, decided that lasagna was perfect. "Noodles, sauce, and cheese. Can't get much easier." Of course, he'd never known what he was getting into.

He'd been behind me the whole time, holding on to my wrists and using my hands as his.

The ingredients weren't the problem, he held a few spices up to my face, telling me to smell them so I'd remember them, and had forgotten about the boiling pan of noodles on the stove. By the time we'd gotten to it, it was too late. Grimmjow's hand, that held mine, that held a fork, jabbed into the steaming, stuck together glob.

"Well damn," His gruff voice, right next to my ear, sent a shiver up my spine. "Looks like I suck at this too."

I stood for a moment, unwilling to move.

"I think that maybe take-out would be a good idea."

He "mm"ed, obviously still disappointed. He leaned forward until his chin rested on my shoulder and sighed. I wondered if this is what they called "pouting".

I felt my lips quirk upward a bit.

**Grimmjow**

"Do you not like take-out?"

I had to replay the question in my head a few times before I heard it. I thought for sure he would have shoved me off by now. Maybe the cooking thing wasn't a total disaster then.

"I wasn't hungry, I was trying to teach you how, not trying to stuff my face."

He shifted, trying to turn his blank eyes at me, but my head was in the way.

"Did it really matter so much?"

I didn't answer, instead I turned my head into his neck and wrapped my arms around his waist. Again, he stiffened but didn't try to push me off. I could already feel my self-control slipping. I wanted to hang on to him forever. I didn't mind if he didn't feel the same way, I just didn't want to let go.

He turned toward me slowly, as if he were afraid I'd jump away, staring straight ahead.

"What do you look like, Grimmjow?"

My brow furrowed, the question was so random, I didn't think I'd heard right.

"What?"

His face tilted upward, and his hand reached to brush my cheek. I leaned into it. His other hand lifted, tracing my jaw, my chin, my lips, up my cheek to land on the hollow beneath my eye.

"What color are they?" Now that he knew where to look, his eyes snapped to mine.

I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I could barely even breathe anymore. He'd never looked me in the eye before, he'd never known where to look. I sunk my teeth into my lip, determined to fight gravity now that it'd somehow switched to pull me forward. I knew I couldn't fight forever, I was never one for patience anyway. Still, I didn't want to mess things up. I didn't want to lose anything. I didn't.. didn't..

I'd lost my train of thought, or any thought at all really. At some point my hand had gained a mind of its own, it'd made its way to wind around behind Ulquiorra's neck and settled there. My resolve wavered, and broke.

I leaned forward until my lips brushed his, and finally his question sank in.

Suddenly it seemed important. I opened my eyes, unaware that I'd even closed them, to meet hooded foggy green.

"Blue." His eyes fluttered shut, and I closed the rest of the distance.

**Review please! Tell me how cheesy and corny it is, believe me I coulda made it worse!**

**If the second chapter is a disappointment, please ignore it and think of it as only a oneshot. That was what it was meant to be anyway.**


End file.
